Set My Soul Alight
by BewareTheHounds
Summary: Roman gets a private dance. I own nothing, except dirty thoughts that I share with the internet. Slash. Ambreigns.
1. Chapter 1: Strip

_You at the hotel?_

_Yeah._

_Your room?_

_Yes-_

He sighed. It'd been a great but, long night already.

_Going out of my mind with boredom._

_Bet I can make it better..._

_You can, huh?_

_Reckon so. Turn off all the lights and get comfortable. I'll be there very soon._

Roman slinked from his queen-sized bed, cell phone still in hand, sliding his thumb over the screen, texting his reply with a soft, yet devious smirk on his face. He liked it when his lover was like this with him. Gently guiding him through what appeared to be a pre-planned evening to come.

_Don't keep me waiting._

He stripped himself of his jeans, replacing them with black sweatpants, knotting the tie in the waistband, figuring they matched the word 'comfortable' better. His t-shirt hit the floor soon after. He knocked all the lamps out and fell back down on the sofa, stretching out, his mind wandering to what was in store for him. He enjoyed surprises but, he wasn't sure he was completely in the mood.

Until the room's door clicked open. What was he going to see when he walked around the corner?

Roman pressed himself up on his elbows, trying to see something, anything. The room was submerged in darkness, save for a streak of moonlight pealing through the shutter blinds.

"Where are you?" he grinned, glancing around in vain before suddenly spotting a lock of damp hair glistening in the low light. By the dresser, directly in front of the bed. He heard something, that assumed was a bag, slump to the floor, followed by the sound of sneakers being kicked off. "Now I see you."

"Not yet you don't..." his lover whispered huskily. He could make out his outline now as he walked towards and then passed him. He laid something down on the nightstand, gently tapping it.

Music ran into the room out of, what could only be, his phone.

Roman watched as he sauntered, hips swaying, in front of him, placing his hands on his thighs. He felt weight shift forward, edging in closer to him. He took a slow, deep breath, sighing contentedly out.

"Hey baby..." Roman smiled against the pair of lips he could feel brushing his.

A low chuckle. "Hey."

He wrinkled his nose, amused. "Are you wearing... lipgloss?" he felt a soft breath pass between them.

"You like it?"

"Not sure yet." Roman rose up, trying to close the tiny gap. "C'mere and I'll deci-" he was carefully pushed back down and away, onto the cushions.

"Nuh-uh, patience, Rome."

He shuddered at the feeling of cold hands on his warm skin. He'd make him pay for that. "You had your hands in ice water or something?"

"... or something." he could hear the smile in his voice. "Now, sit up." he commanded quietly.

He swung his legs round and off the sofa, relaxed back, frozen hands still placed on each pectoral. They slid up onto his shoulders, as their owner stood between Roman's thighs. "I wanna see you." he mumbled.

"What'd I say about being patient?" he teased.

"I know... but if you won't let me kiss you, at least let me see you." his voice begged him. He needed to see him. Had to be able to pour over his gorgeous body.

"Let me think." he grinned.

Damn. "No?"

"No." he chuckled darkly. "But you can touch. Hands only."

Roman's big hands instinctively found his hips, pouting playfully at what he found. "Here I was, hoping you'd be wearing less."

"Incase you hadn't already noticed, this is a strip tease. If I was wearing less, it'd leave very little to the imagination, Rome."

"True." he slid his hands up underneath his cotton shirt, feeling his smooth, lightly scarred skin under his fingertips. He traced in circles, much to the apparent pleasure of his lover.

"Oooh, stop that." he joked. "More touching, less fondling."

"Yessir." Roman complied, moving his hands downwards, down his hips, over the back of his thighs, trying to work out what exactly he was wearing. He felt pleats in the fabric, much to his confusion and intrigue. "What's this?" he asked, sliding the fabric up his smooth legs, feeling him shiver above him.

He took a steadying breath in. "You're so clueless."

"Thank you." Roman replied, gently touching his apparently bare ass.

He gasped inaudibly into the darkness. "Okay, I'm going to show you but, only since you seem to have no idea." he stepped back and away from Roman, flipping the bedside light on behind him.

His eyes widened. He didn't know what to say. Well except- "Holy... shit, Dean."

"Do you see now?" Dean smirked, gazing knowingly over Roman, watching his eyes rake over him from head to toe.

"I... I see, yeah." Roman's mouth hung slightly open as he found himself not knowing what to say next.

"Well, say something at least." Dean prompted.

"You..." he smiled. "Woah." he was stumbling now. Half aroused, half amused. He never thought he'd see him like this. "You're a... slutty Roddy Piper."

He danced happily. "I'm a slutty Roddy Piper." he repeated with a small laugh, toying with the hem of his shirt. "What do you think?"

This time, Roman couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you do have a hot rod..." he grinned, finally looking up at Dean's face, his pouty lips glistening, his eyes darkened, smouldering.

"... you know it." he smiled brightly, tugging his shirt slowly up in time to the mid tempo beat. He leaned closer again, peeling his top slowly over his head and tossing it behind him. Roman's hands went back to his hips, grasping at him, gently pulling him down into his lap. "What am I going to do with you?" Dean whispered into his ear.

Roman turned his head, pressing his lips to the corner of Dean's mouth. "Kiss me?" he purred quietly. "Please?" his gravelly, horny undertone seeped up to the surface.

Dean's eyes fell shut as he turned his head, capturing Roman's warm lips eagerly, fulfilling his plea. He draped one arm over his shoulder and placed his free hand on his sculpted chest, thumbing over the tan skin that lay there. He gasped into his skin, feeling his hands moving down to his ass, moulding each cheek to his liking. He rolled his hips slowly, making sure that his plan continued to go ahead.

Tease Roman passed the point of no return... and make him smile all the while.

Their slow, long, hot kiss was turning Dean on. He loved this part. The exploration. The foreplay. Certainly didn't mind what came after either but, this Roman made him shudder in places he didn't realise shuddered. He slowly slipped his tongue into Roman's inviting mouth, coaxing the groan out of him that he'd longed to hear since the moment he saw him that morning. Dean moaned in surprise on feeling short nails dig into his firm ass. Things were going the way he wanted for sure.

Dean drew away from Roman, who looked dejectedly at his glossy mouth, sticking his bottom lip out at him. "Don't pout at me." he grinned, tracing Roman's pouted lip with his thumb, as he stood up and turned around, facing away from his man, removing the pins from the kilt part of his 'costume', closing them and casting them to the floor. He held the fabric together in his fists. "Rear view or front?" he asked Roman, his voice as smooth as fresh spun silk.

He gulped. "Rear... definitely rear..."

He smiled to himself. He knew how Roman was looking at him. Lusting after him. He'd seen it a hundred times. Leaning forward, elbows resting on his thighs, hands dangling between his knees that were spread, just enough, so he could sit comfortably.

He opened the fabric at the front, deliberately, slowly, holding it out, dropping it slightly, exposing the soft curve at the top of his ass, teasing his show. He looked over his shoulder and caught Roman softly nibbling the skin at the side of a thumb, his tanned chest reddening slowly, blood rushing through his body. He pulled the kilt around to his front and dropped it. Hearing Roman groan satisfied him to no end.

His vision was growing cloudier by the moment. All Dean had left was a thin, metal chain at his back, holding the only remaining item in place. His Sporran. But God, his ass... he knew his new training regimen was working wonders but, damn.

Dean turned back around slowly, allowing Roman to savor the sight. He walked back towards him, slipping his arms around his neck, sliding into his lap. "Enjoying?"

"Mmmm... you're for it. So... so for it." Roman moaned, feeling the leather pouch being rubbed into his crotch, powered by light thrusts from Dean.

"I hope so." he teased through a soft whimper, his cock hardening with the delicious friction.

He grinned at the noises Dean was making. Picking up the ornamental accessory in his hands, he gazed up at his love boyishly. "Would you... keep this on?"

**A/N: Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: Sucked

Dean glanced down at the pouch in Roman's hands, looking away from his deep, grey-blue eyes for just a moment. "If you want." he smiled, scooting closer, pushing his bare chest up against Roman's, rising off his legs for a beat before settling back down. "I was going to take it off but, if that's what you want..."

"Later." Roman whispered, placing the Sporran back down into position. "Right now, I just wanna bask." the corner of his lip quirked up as he ran his hands around Dean's shoulders, grazing his fingertips down his sides. His eyes traced over every visible contour of his naked body, admiring every curve and chiseled muscle. He dragged the blunts of his nails the rest of Dean's strong back, grinning at him as he watched his face change.

A low growl bubbled up from Dean's throat. "You oughta clip your claws, kitty."

Roman leaned into his neck and quickly nipped the skin that lay there, sinking his nails deeper into the flesh just above his hips. "You love it..." Dean moaned. Roman laughed, shaking his head. "You _and_ your little pain kink." he licked the area he bit, pressing a kiss to his throat, walking his hands onto his ass. He sucked Dean's earlobe in between his lips, manipulating the ring that was through it with his tongue, he tugged gently before letting go.

"You're too good to me." he hissed, trailing his fingers down Roman's sculpted torso, untying the tiny piece of rope keeping his sweatpants in place. "Now, let _me_ be good to _you_..." he pressed his lips to Roman's, finding himself being pulled into a searing lock.

He slowly explored Dean's hot mouth with his tongue, shivering whenever he pushed back, he elicited a groan when he realized what was about to happen. That same hot mouth was about to head south. He figured he'd grab just one more kiss before things got really heated, he was getting much more than he bargained for... but, this is a very naked, very determined Dean we're talking about.

The way Dean was going about everything, felt slightly different to him. If he wanted to be on his knees between Roman's thighs already, he would've been.

No preamble, no notice.

He was deliberately prolonging every action he made.

Dean's eyes drifted shut for a split second, loving the claiming kiss. Roman pulled back a little ways, their lips parting with a smack. He couldn't take his eyes off his face. He glowed when he was like this. Reddened, parted lips, rose-tinted cheeks, sultry, searching gaze. Chest heaving breaths in. He crawled off Roman's lap. "Ass off the sofa." he purred instructions as he sat at his feet. He hooked his thumbs into Roman's waistband and tugged his pants passed his luscious ass, exposing his hardening shaft inch by inch. He groaned at the sight. He pulled them over his knees and let them drop around his ankles, admiring Roman's thick, taught thighs as they went down. His cock lay back on his stomach, begging to be touched. He slid his hands slowly up his thighs, looking up to find blue eyes gazing down at him. He took hold of his needy flesh and gently squeezed.

Roman sighed with relief when Dean finally touched him. He smiled down at his lover, carding through his short, damp waves as he began to stroke him, making him jump straight to attention. "That's it, baby..." he growled low, eyes rolling back when Dean proceeded to open his mouth and tap the head on his tongue, leaving a little wetness behind. Everything he did made his heart beat that little bit faster. Dean's dirty smirk had his mind running laps. His eyes were so dark, like he was plotting, figuring out just the perfect way to end him. So full of lust and mischief. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he asked, voice thick with his arousal.

"Oh, nothing." he breezed, tonguing the slit of Roman's stick. "Just thinking about what I'm going to do with this nice, thick dick..." he grinned, lapping at it from base to tip, stroking up in the wake of his tongue. He couldn't help the chuckle he gave when Roman seethed with pleasure. "Your predictability still amazes me." he smirked before taking the tip of him in his mouth and sucking tenderly, almost kissing it. He slid his lips further onto him, slowly swallowing him down, reaching his base, slipping back. Hitting the back of his throat, pulling his mouth away, wetting his lips, diving back in. He licked at whatever he could all the way down. He knew how Roman liked it and he was giving it to him. He'd kicked his gag reflex into touch a long time ago...

...

They were at Seth's. It was late, hot, mid-summer and they'd had more beer than even a self-respecting Irishman could shake a stick at. Dean had been dancing around all night, clowning around. Roman had been somewhat quietly getting drunk, watching all of the aforementioned going on in front of him. Dean had him in peals of laughter, dancing to whatever cheesy eighties rock that Seth had on his iPod. The straw that broke the camel's back was when Dean almost tore his shirt off dancing to "Kiss Me Deadly" by Lita Ford. He belted out random parts of the song... and then fell, drunkenly, to the floor in fits of giggles.

Seth, laughing hysterically, hauled Dean, sloppily, up to his feet, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "C'mon buddy, let's find you somewhere to fall on your ass... comfortably."

"Nnnnooo... Sethie, I don't... I don't wanna..." Dean whined. "I'm having fun!"

"Yep, that's great but, we're flying tomorrow afternoon..." Seth replied to his statement, reminding him that life was going to deal him a horrific hangover.

"Shiiiiit." he slurred.

"Uh-huh." Seth laughed at the look on Dean's face. He had the sweetest drunken smile. He wanted to just ruffle the older man's hair like a small child and then cuddle him. "Better to sleep it off now, huh?"

"Hey, Romaaaan. Why couldn't you be the ssss... sensible friend, huh?" he looked to the man who was currently propping him up. "Seth's too cute and little to be the sensible one..." he teased him, patting Seth's stomach.

"I'll drop your ass right here." he chuckled through his empty threat.

Roman chuckled in the background. "I'll take his ass to bed..."

Dean turned around to where Roman sat, slumping against Seth, turning into dead weight. Seth suddenly stumbled backwards, catching his leg on the coffee table, falling over in a pile of flailing legs and arms, he instinctively grabbed onto Dean, pulling him down with him. The pair of them burst into giggles. "Romaaaaan!" Dean groaned in his gravelly tone. "Seth fell over!" he chuckled hysterically.

"Help!" Seth laughed shoving at Dean.

"We appear to be in somewhat of a predicament..." Dean giggled, rolling all over Seth.

Roman stood up, a little fuzzy around the edges. He walked it off, entering Seth's living room, shaking his head at what he saw. His two, giggly friends, collapsed in a heap in the middle of the room. "How the fuck did this happen?"

"I think he started to pass out." Seth smiled, smacking Dean's ass playfully.

"Shut up... it's not my fault, you tripped over the goddamn table..." Dean's face wrinkled in feeble protest.

Roman held his hand out to Seth and dragged him out from underneath Dean. "So long as you're both okay..."

"Fine." Seth nodded. "Good luck with him though... I'm gonna crash." Roman returned the gesture. "Night."

"Night..." he smiled, returning his eyes to Dean. "The hell am I gonna do with you, Ambrose?" he wondered aloud, reaching down and hauling him up.

"Right now? Whatever the fuck you want." Dean flopped against Roman in much the same way he had Seth not a minute before. "My legs won't work." he grinned lazily.

Roman sighed, lifting him up over his shoulder, fireman style. "Alright..."

Dean chuckled all the way to Seth's spare room. Roman put him down by the door, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and leading him to the bed. He sat down next to Dean, who flopped back against the pillows. Roman caught himself staring at Dean after he raised his eyebrow at him and mumbled "What you looking at, Rome?"

"Uh..."

"I caught you looking at my ass before..." Dean grinned.

Roman shook his head. "I never looked at your ass..."

"You were staring, Reigns. Like my ass was the juiciest peach you've e'er fuckin' seen... or some shit..." he shook his head rapidly, silly grin still plastered to his face.

He sighed. "So what if I was?"

"... 'nd you were licking your lips... you put your glass over your pants to hide it..."

"You were the one shaking your ass in my face..." Roman protested.

"That monster in your pants..."

"Knock it off."

"... was happy to see me..."

"I said, knock it off, Ambrose..."

"... and you know it!" he spat sloppily, sitting up and kinda getting, playfully, in Roman's face. Before Dean knew it, Roman had his hand wrapped around his jaw, gripping it tightly. "Oh, what? You gonna punch me now? Huh? Is that it?" he growled, pressing him. Past a boundary he knew it was unsafe to push... "Go ahead, take your shot..." he hissed like a snake, baiting him.

It was what Roman did next that shocked him. More than being socked in the mouth ever could. He kissed him. Full on the lips. He froze in his place, the pressure on his jaw alleviated, holding it gently. He was convinced he was going to hit him. His eyes had gone dark and hollow. He was openly goading him into doing it... he couldn't understand why but, he felt like he was starting to melt under his touch. His eyes slid closed. He was beginning to return the hard kiss Roman had initiated, bowing his neck to allow him more access. His hands gripped at Roman's waist as the bigger man forced him down onto the bed.

...

That night, Roman had nearly choked him with his cock, fucking his throat deep... but he'd never looked back from that moment. He loved the dominance he was showing towards him. He'd never thought about actively sucking someone else's dick in his life... but that night, he wanted to. Roman took what he wanted from him and he loved it. He still does. It's part of why he fell in love with him. The next day, they woke up naked in each other's arms... and it's been the same every night and day since.

...

He held his rigid length in the back of his throat, closing his mouth tight around him. Roman was unravelling under him, holding the back of his head, pushing him further onto him, until his bottom lip was pressing his balls.

"Dean... fuck!" he groaned loudly.

He pulled himself off and took a few deep breaths, staring at Roman. Sweat trickled down his chest, pooling on his stomach. His cock wet with saliva, his hair damp from earlier in the night. He looked like a God. He was perfect. He was his... and he'd never felt luckier than he did right now. His lips quirked into a smile and his eyes softened. "You're so... so hot..." he whispered, grinning, stroking Roman's stiff length idly as he watched his face contort with pleasure. He dribbled some more over the head, rubbing it over the whole thing.

Dean felt the pad of Roman's thumb brush along his temple, swiping away a bead of sweat. Roman's mouth hung slightly open, making him give Dean a lopsided smile in reply. "Thank you." he growled softly, feeling Dean squeeze him tighter. "Oh yeah..." a low moan escaped him as he sunk further into his seat. "God... I'm gonna fuck you... into next week..." his breathing was becoming fast and ragged.

Dean moaned involuntarily at Roman's statement, his own cock springing back into action. "I want you to." he hissed over his wet tip, laving it with his tongue. "I want you to fuck me hard..." he closed his lips around him and sucked hard. Just the first inch, nothing more. He wanted him. Now. Not when Roman wanted. Right now. He needed him, the same way he needed air to breathe.

"Fuck..." Roman gulped down the urge to shout out his pleasure, he knew Dean was driving him hard. "Get it... then bring that ass to me..."

**A/N: More soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Touched

Dean's face told the whole story. Happy, excited, horny as a bunny and ready to go. He glanced down at the pouch that covered his junk, grinning to himself, as he fumbled in his bag for his like a kid looking for a cereal prize. It was much more helpful than a cheap, plastic monster thingy. The water-based tube of awesomeness. He palmed it and padded back to Roman, standing over him, holding out his hand, the tube between his fingertips. "Here." he smirked.

Roman took the offering with a matching smile. "Turn around, show me..." he watched Dean turn his back to him, swaying his hips, casting him a look. Roman's fingers danced over the thin chain that was holding up the one thing that concealed Dean's final bit of flesh. It outlined his hips perfectly, like it was made for him. For this. He flicked his tongue over his lip, dying to rip the thing off with his bare hands. "Bend over. Slowly... feet either side of mine." his hand slid to a bold hip.

He shuffled back, placing his feet down by Roman's, sliding a toe up his bare shin. He took his time, running his palms down his thighs, rolling down every section of his back, resting his hands on his knees. His drying hair flopped away from his forehead when his head drooped down a little. "Uhhh, crap." he muttered under his breath. A grin formed on his lips. The Sporran hung in-front of him now. It was passed its purpose.

Roman hissed, seeing Dean completely exposed for the first time that night. His hard, heavy cock hanging between his faultless, sculpted thighs. He massaged his hip with his hand, kneading his warm skin. His other hand came up to his other side, running his fingertips over Dean's bare ass cheek. He planted his palm down fast, giving him a swift smack. He smiled when he heard him give a squeak of excitement, his pleasure/pain made him smile. "You're never going to let me savour you, are you baby?"

"Uhhh-" he groaned, the other cheek slapped a little harder. "No never..." he smirked. "At least not today." Roman's open palm came into contact with his ass again. "Fuck- dammit, Roman..." he seethed, feeling the cheek twitch in the aftermath.

He laughed. "What?"

"Your obsession with smacking my ass, that's what." Dean grunted, he'd gotten another one for good measure.

"Oh-ho!" he taunted him, smoothing his hands over the twin cheeks in circles. "Baby, the day you can tell me, honestly, that you don't love getting spanked like..." he slapped them both in quick succession. "... a naughty schoolkid, that'll be the day I stop." he rubbed over them again, listening to Dean mewl his protests away satisfied him to no end. His rosy red ass was making his cock throb. He wanted nothing more than to torture him right now.

Dean whimpered. The only reason he dared protest Roman's actions was that it made the night shorter. If he carried on the way he was, he'd have him coming before he even thought about fucking him. "You know... I love it. I wanna..." he gulped.

Out of his sight, Roman slicked his fingers, covering them generously. "You wanna... what?" he smiled, dealing out two more smacks.

"Mmmm... never mind." he hummed, subconsciously moving his hips back to Roman's open hand. Like it was a magnet.

"I'm all ears." he dragged the 'all' out, as he tripped the fingers of his dry hand down Dean's hip. He warmed the liquid on his fingers up, so as not to shock his intended.

Dean shook his head. "S'nothing honestly..."

Roman's lips formed a sly smile and, without warning, pressed one finger against his entrance. "Sure?" there was a laugh in his voice, waiting to break out. He wiggled his fingertip slowly, rubbing the spot, wetting it.

A light groan parted his lips. "Yes."

He began pressing in, just a little ways. "Now?"

"Yeah..." his voice came out in a long sigh, directed at the delicious intrusion and the way Roman was talking to him was pushing him, egging him on, closer to the edge.

He slid the first in, to his knuckle, before bringing a second to join it. He shivered at Dean's moan, letting a low one of his own slip out. He rubbed him inside, loving how tight he felt around his digits. He searched around, ever pressing against his smooth walls, for his favourite spot. "What about now?"

His answer was a cry of distinct pleasure. He moaned loudly, trying to grab at a breath. Roman had never purposely found him that quick before. Certainly never with his fingers. "Fuck... yeah."

Roman laughed. "Who am I doing here? Daniel Bryan?" he chuckled, sliding in and out, moving to bite a cheek again. He was going to leave him with little, purple bruises.

"No- oh, very fuckin' funny." Dean smiled, hips bucking onto more of Roman's fingers. "Nnnn... more."

"Hmmm... missed a word there." another grin spread across his face. Another one that Dean couldn't see. He sped up his thrusts for barely a second before slowing down again.

"Oh fuck..." a sudden, harsh gasp took his breath again. "Please?"

"Awww, getting desperate?" Roman's lips quirked into a smirk, taking up a steady, quick pace, drilling him with his fingers.

"Shut up..." he protested with a hapless snarl that he knew Roman couldn't see. His teeth were clenched together. He was trying hard to not just break right where he stood.

He continued to smile, as he leaned forward and gently nibbled his firm ass. Dean's breath hitched. "Fuckin' juicy, peachy ass..." he moaned against his skin, sucking firmly, still fucking him with his fingers and fondling it with his spare hand. "Wanna taste it all." he hissed.

The way Roman was talking, biting, sucking, worshipping his ass, he could talk him into coming. He knew how to make him putty in his hands. However, he sounded like he had new intentions for his smacked behind. Dean's dick jerked out in front of him at the thought. That was the one thing he hadn't tried on him. "Please?"

"Something you want, huh?" his low drawl struck Dean deep. He withdrew his fingers and wriggled his tongue in the hollow just above the join of his cheeks.

"Rome..." he squirmed inside. His mouth getting even that close made him hot all over.

"Spit it out." he whispered luridly before repeating the action.

He wasn't even sure how to ask for it without sounding desperate. Well, he knew he felt desperate but, even after everything they'd done thus far, he felt a little embarrassed asking him for it. "Fuck." he whispered to himself. "Fuck me with your tongue..." he wanted to kick himself. Desperate Dean. That was him. Begging Roman to tongue-fuck his ass.

Roman chuckled darkly. "Never thought I'd hear that out of your mouth." he grinned, spreading his ass for him to see, slowly dragging his tongue over him for good measure. "Are you sure?"

He shivered, knees buckling at the sensation. "Yes."

"Alright..." he repeated the flick of his tongue eagerly, wriggling it over his gently worked, inviting hole. He began silently working him open, darting the tip against him.

"Sweet- fuck!" Dean gasped, shuddering. He felt like he was losing his balance, his usually strong legs were weakening under Roman's attention. He could feel his wide tongue peeling him open, slowly building him up for what was to come... and it felt so damn good. His big hand held and massaged his hips, rubbing his fingertips over the front of his lithe body, splaying his fingers, touching as much of him as he could manage. The familiar fire in his belly was starting to burn, his skin was alight with his arousal, cock jerking every time Roman pushed his tongue back in. "Fuck... Rome...?" he moaned deeply, feeling a rush pour over him.

"Yeah?" Roman stopped, wrapping his strong arms around him, running his palms down and back up his thighs. "Want me to stop?" he flicked his tongue over him a final time.

"Yeah." A soft whimper passed his lips. "Only 'cause..." he was panting heavily. "Just 'cause I want... want you. Want you to... need _you_ now." he was begging. He knew he was but, he just needed to feel something more. The only thing left that he could give him. That plus the closeness of feeling his body against his own.

"Mmmm, I know." he held his hips firmly and guided him down over his own thighs. He sat up taller on the sofa and pressed his strong chest up against Dean's back, snaking an arm around his waist. "I need you too." he pressed his own hardness against his ass, needing him to feel how hard he'd got him. "Need to feel all of your perfect ass... grabbing at my dick." he told him in a whisper, kissing his shoulder in the process.

Dean moaned freely, touching Roman's skin, holding onto him. He readjusted, straddling his thighs, knelt down either side. He teased Roman, rubbing his ass up to his stiff length, he couldn't hold in the need to impale himself on him much longer... but he needed Roman to take control now. "Can I... take it off?"

"Take what off?"

"The damn man purse." Dean grinned salaciously, looking round at Roman, catching his lust filled, steel blue eyes. God he made him shake. He looked like a hungry wolf. He ran a hand down his hardened stomach, scratching his stubby nails over his skin.

"Nope." Dean watched him moan and smile. "That... that's mine."


	4. Chapter 4: Tricked

"Is there a clasp or something?" Roman asked, pushing Dean an inch forward so that he could see.

"Yeah, right in the middle." Dean grinned, sitting off onto his right thigh. "You pick back the hook and-" he felt the thing being cast aside. "Yeah, uh, like that." he turned a little sideways, smiling broadly, happy that he was finally de-Roddy'd.

Roman's bright yet subtle smile painted his features. He placed his right hand on Dean's right hip. His left hand trailed up Dean's thigh, lifting him back over his own. Once he was in place, he snaked his hand around his hard cock and stroked him idly. He watched Dean squirt some more lube into his palm. He reached behind him and coated Roman's length, readying him up for him. "Uhhhh god..." Roman hissed into Dean's neck, loving the feel of his warm, wet hand enveloping him. "Ready for me?"

Dean shivered. The hot breath he felt on his neck made him moan, the hand on his dick made his hips jut forward involuntarily. "Mmmhmm... just... one last thing?" he asked, taking his hands away and laying them on his knees.

"What is it?" he wondered what else Dean could possibly want.

"Take your hair down?" he whispered through a grin. "I don't like it all up and proper... I like it down, wild... and dirty."

Roman didn't need convincing. He reached up over his shoulder and tugged the hair tie free, shaking his long, black hair down over his shoulders. His hand landed on Dean's waist again, elevating him off his thighs, lining his head up to him. "Down, wild and dirty, huh?" he purred back, lowering his lover down onto him, spearing him down over his hard cock. His lips parted, sighing with pleasure as he slowly, steadily, eased into Dean.

Dean groaned long and hard when Roman entered him. He was going torture him for that comment... but, he meant every word, even if he meant it only to gear Roman up. "Oh... yeah." he growled softly through his closed jaw, releasing the pressure when he felt Roman filling him up to the hilt. A moan tore his lips open. "Oh god..." he sighed, feeling Roman buck his hips against his ass. "Aaah... dick!" he scolded weakly, through a gasped cry, swatting Roman's thigh with the back of his hand.

Roman caught his hand and laced their fingers together. "Mmmm, you love it... and you're full to the brim with it..." he growled into Dean's shoulder, getting used to the feeling of being completely buried within him. "So tight and hot." he whispered, bringing their twined hands up to his face. He kissed Dean's knuckles and let his hand go. He smiled when Dean simply laid his palm on his cheek and looked at him with such trust and adoration... and lust and need. He took back ahold of his hips and rocked his hips against his ass. "I love the feel of you... so much..." a hiss tripped off his tongue.

Dean dared to close himself around Roman. He shifted his weight, adjusting himself, riding him a little bit. He sighed and chuckled, high on him, lips apart and moaning quietly. Seeing Roman's reactions to his movements pleased him greatly. He looked so beautiful. "Cliche but, I love... the feel of you... inside me." he admitted, still riding Roman slowly. Every time he brushed over a sensitive bit, his voice hitched. Every little move. He brought Roman's face closer to his own and latched onto his plump lower lip with his teeth, slowly letting it go, grazing his skin, suckling it with his lips. He followed up with some short kisses, watching Roman's eyes flutter shut and ease open.

"You gotta stop doing this to me." he let Dean carry on the way he was going. The teasing was still his to dish out for now, he was loving it. Maybe too much.

"Hmm?" a purr was his reply.

Roman sighed. The sweet, tight heat surrounding him was starting to make him crazy. "You make me wanna go slow." he whispered with a smile, placing his lips fully on Dean's for a moment, drawing back just a few centimetres, reacting to Dean seating himself right back down. "My body wants to fuck you senseless." he growled, eyes darkening, Dean grinned at him. "But this... the slow, teasing... you're..."

"I'm what?" Dean kissed him quickly again, choosing to ride him faster, making Roman's body decide for him. He felt the grip around his hips tighten, bruising him. Roman's hips started to move underneath him. The roles had reversed. Control of the pace passed. He slid his hand into his hair at the roots and gripped tight when Roman angled his hips, changing position on him, brushing a particularly sweet spot. "Fuck!" he cried out, staring, boring holes into Roman's dark blue eyes. He loved the sudden change, like a switch had flicked on in his lover.

"Ah!" he growled at the way he grabbed his hair. It hurt but, he liked it. He made Dean's hips match his pace, thrusting fast but smooth. They met in the middle perfectly, skin smacking skin. "You... unnnh god... never mind." he closed his lips over Dean's and instantly begged him for entrance. He nearly hit a big red button labeled 'Mid-Sex Confession'. He mentally smacked himself, throwing himself into Dean, closing his eyes and burying himself in him.

He was enjoying himself far too much to press Roman further. He pushed his tongue against Roman's, moaning into his mouth, massaging his scalp with his fingertips, locking them when he hit a good spot. He started to feel the familiar sensation in his balls, the familiar, delicious throb inside of him, the bundle of nerves that Roman was striking repeatedly. The breaths in and out of his nose were getting shallower. A stream of pre-come dripped down the head of his cock. He took it in his free palm and stroked slowly, he was so hard it hurt but, it felt so good. It ached to get himself off but, he couldn't help it, teasing himself, swirling his thumb on the wet helmet of he rigid length blindly. His own eyes had slid closed, focusing all of his attention on the pleasure Roman gave him.

Their mouths broke contact with a hard cry from Dean. His swollen prostate was being ravaged by Roman's insistent, solid rod, relentlessly dragging over it. He squirmed in his grip, panting and shuddering with sheer joy. You couldn't kick the blissful look off his face. "Oh... shhhh-shit!" he growled through gritted teeth, his head dropping back on Roman's shoulder, messy curls sticking to his sweaty forehead. Grunts of pain and ecstasy ripped from him with every thrust Roman made, with every stroke he made with his fist.

"Ride me." Roman panted plainly into his ear, sounding as close as Dean felt, he was thrumming with the need to come, his cock surged inside of Dean's tight walls, throbbing with want. He slid his arms around him, one reaching to cup Dean's balls, the other taking his cheek in his hand, gently turning him to face him once more. "I want to watch my boy come apart."

Dean's frantic grunts stilled into breathy moans, feeling so full, Roman playing with his cinched nuts in his palm, his hand still on himself, tugging slowly. He could barely move for the weakness he felt, but he had to end it. For both of them. Roman looked like he was going to burst and Dean himself knew he couldn't take much more before his will shattered into a million pieces. His eyes were snapped open, honed in on his lover's contorted face as he made a move again, speeding up slowly. He rode up and down, cursing a river into the small space between them, dripping sweat, digging his nails into his thighs. Until his orgasm hit.

He totally lost it, eyes rolling back in his head as started to come, the first streak pouring over his hand, he growled Roman's name. A begging tone and his jumbled words were all he could muster, as a smiling Roman held him tighter, tethering him down, taking his dick out of his hand and pumping it, making him whine and scream. He emptied himself over his stomach and Roman's hand, settling back onto him. He threw his head back, his whole body shaking, grinding himself down hard, ass spasming around the full cock inside him.

Roman's moans intensified quickly after Dean was done, walls gripping him tight with his orgasm. "Beautiful." he hummed, pounding into his lover's body a few more times before spilling himself inside of him with a harsh groan. He panted hard until he was finished, holding on tight, digging his fingertips into Dean's flesh, easing off with an exasperated sigh of completion.

Dean looked over at Roman with a satisfied grin, panting softly, his thumb rested on Roman's kiss swollen lower lip, swiping over it. He saw Roman grinning back at him, like the cheshire cat, a soft chuckle rising from him. He pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw and eased himself off of him with a groan of loss, knocking off the music, turning off his phone. He crawled back over Roman, laying down on his heaving chest. He looked down at his man and lapped at the corner of his mouth playfully before contentedly resting his head next to his on the back of the sofa. "Hi." he whispered happily.

"Kitty comfy?" Roman joked breathlessly, running his hands around Dean's back, turning his head so that he could see him.

"Your body's my home." he gave him a little smile, gliding his fingers up and down Roman's tattooed bicep.

"As yours is mine." he purred back, looking over his face. He saw a questioning but, soft look in his eyes. He couldn't ignore it but, figured that he should try.

"Roman?"

"Yeah?"

"Y'know... you were saying your body wanted it hard... and then you stopped?"

"Mmmm?"

"What were you gonna say?"

Roman sighed. "Does it matter?"

"I'll never let you fuck me again." Dean stated pointedly.

"Wow, okay..." he chuckled. "Whatever it was, you can tell me." he smiled, laying his hand on Roman's shoulder. "I promise you, no weirdness."

Roman smiled at him, rubbing his back in small circles. "When you give it to me slow, like you were when you started riding me..." he took in a breath and ducked his head, hiding his face. "I just want to... love you."

Dean nudged Roman's face with his shoulder. His chest swelled red. "Well, that's okay."

He snorted, still burying his face in Dean's shoulder. "Bullshit." he chuckled.

Dean laughed with him and smacked his arm. "Look at me, asshole." he waited until Roman looked up at him, beet red in the face. "Rome, I know where you live. You know where I live. You're stuck with me."

"Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I kinda, sorta... y'know... you too." he shook his head. Roman sighed.

"We're fuckin' useless."

"We are." Dean agreed, laughing a little before looking at Roman, who was looking into his eyes.

He gulped softly, swallowing his pride. "Say it so, I don't have to?" he whispered coyly, flushing red, ducking his head again.

"No, dipshit, you first! You brought it up." he goaded, inching closer to him. He lifted Roman's face back to his, putting the tip of his thumb in between his lips, parting them. "Come on." he whispered passionately.

"Alright, alright... I love... you." he whispered back, sighing a smile.

Dean grinned at him. "Wasn't so hard was it?" Roman shook his head. "Right." he cleared his throat and moved to press himself up off of Roman. "I need a shower."

"Oh, is that it?!" Roman stared at Dean, grabbing his arms and flipping him over, pinning him to the sofa. "You make me say I love you but, you. Oh, no, you dodge off."

"I'm not dodging!" he laughed, struggling in his arms. "Awww, c'mon Rome, lemme go?"

"Don't 'Rome' me, Dean!" he narrowed his eyes at him. "You can't say it can you? Not got the balls." he growled, shaking him by his upper arms. He rolled his eyes. "God... I'm a fool."

Dean shook his head. "Fine, Roman." he snarled, getting impatient, shoving Roman's chest. "Get the fuck off me..." When he didn't budge, he whimpered. "I'm dirty. I need a wash."

Roman cocked an eyebrow at him. "You are dirty." he nodded, unmoved. He lurched forwards, pressing his weight down on Dean. "Just the way I like you." he smiled.

Dean snorted. "Ha, shut up..."

"I won't do what you tell me, baby." he shook his head. "No chance. You don't get to make me tell me I love you. You don't. Not at all."

This time, Dean grinned. "But, I did."

"You tricked me."

"Yeah, I did."

Roman suddenly looked crestfallen. "Why?"

"Because..." Dean gulped. "Because, I knew that'd be the only way I'd get you to express your feelings for me, Roman."

"That right?" Dean nodded. "Well, maybe you're right but, I do feel that way about you. I just find it hard."

He smiled. "So do I. Now, lemme shower."

Roman sat up over Dean's hips, letting go of his arms. "Right, so, you can't feel the same as I do about you, then."

"I never said that."

"You don't love me." he pouted sadly.

Dean growled impatiently, kicking the side of the sofa, eyes burning a hole in Roman's chest. "I do love... you." Roman smirked. "Fucking asshole." Dean sighed, covering his face. "You tricked me too..."

"Wasn't so hard now, huh?" Roman grinned, leaning back down over Dean. "D'you really?"

"Yeah, I do."

He swept a lock of curly hair from Dean's face, kissing his lips. "C'mere... dirty, sexy bastard."

**_- FIN -_**

**_A/N: Thanks to you all for reading, favourite-ing, following etc. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Much love x_**


End file.
